Beginning of a Legend
by Neo Hollow Ichigo
Summary: Self insert story. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of a Legend

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon do you think I would be making a fan fiction.

(Summary)

After receiving an invitation to the Sinnoh region a young trainer starts his first journey. Along the road he will experience romance, jealousy, betrayal, and other types of drama in everyday life. With the scheming plots of Team Galactic and the new uprising of the mysterious Team Spore what trials and tribulations await our brave hero?

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Age:

Ethnicity:

Hometown:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Personality:

Dream:

Family:

Main Character Profile:

Name: Lavoris Johnson

Nickname: L-Train

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: April 29th, 1994

Age: 14

Ethnicity: African American/Caucasian

Hometown: Slateport, Hoenn

Hair: Close-cut black hair

Eyes: Hazel

Clothes: Long sleeved red shirt (sort of like Silver's from the manga), black fatigue pants, and red and black Nike's, black fingerless gloves

Personality: Flirtatious towards any woman except with girls he actually has feelings for. Manipulative and selfish. Shows compassion when young children and/or baby Pokémon are in any danger.

Dream: He wants to defeat the Hoenn Elite Four and become champion. Also wants to find his mysterious father who left when he was born.

Family: Mother Nickie Mitchell (Former Kanto league champion, Deceased), Father (Unknown as of yet)

A.N. – This is my first major fan fiction so don't expect it to be the greatest one out there, but I will try my best to make it as enjoyable for you. I put an application up above for those of you who want your O.C.'s to appear in this story. I can't make any promises but the first chapter should be out by next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of a Legend

A.N. - Uhm well I guess I should explain to you guys for why I haven't started on the story yet. Well I don't really have a reason other than constant procrastination and being lazy. I've also had tremendous writer's block. I can't count how many times I've ripped out paper from my notebook. Anyways onto the story.

Alright so where do I start with this. I guess I should start off by introducing myself. Well my name is Lavoris Johnson and today is the day that I start my pokémon journey. You see I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago, but I know what you're thinking "Don't you usually start your pokémon journey when you turn ten though?" Well that would be true if this were a few years ago. You see five years ago these criminal organizations Team Aqua and Team Magma attacked the Hoenn region, my home region, as they tried to resurrect the legendary pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. The key word "tried," before Team Aqua and Team Magma were able to succeed they were stopped by a young trainer named Brendan and the eight gym leaders of Hoenn. Now onto the reason of why I'm starting my journey later than I should. After the whole "Legendary Incident" was taken care of the Pokémon League met and decided that it was too dangerous for a ten year old to travel the world so young. So therefore if you wanted to start your own pokémon journey you had to go to pokéschool to learn about pokémon and society. The only good thing about going to school was that I was one of the top students in my graduating class. Once again I know what you're thinking "How is that a good thing? That just means you're a nerd." Well that's where you're wrong. Being a top student has gotten me a lot of attention from famous professors such as Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, and Prof. Rowan. Now onto the reason of why me getting attention from those professors is relevant to my story. A week or so ago I received a letter from Prof. Rowan which said

"Dear Mr. Johnson,

It has come to the attention of me and several others that during your time in Slateport High you came out as one the top ten of your graduating class. So therefore I would like to extend an invitation for you to start your pokémon journey in the Sinnoh region. Included with this letter is a ticket so that you may have a way to get to the Sinnoh region. It should also be noted that two other graduates from the academies of the Kanto and Johto regions have also been extended the same offer.

From,

Prof. Rowan"

So that brings me to the situation I'm in right now. Inside of Prof. Rowan's lab with a red haired black chick and a brown haired white guy deciding on which pokémon we'll start our journeys with.

A.N.- Well here is the stories intro. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well here's the next chapter's preview. And I'm still accepting O.C's so if you want yours to be in the story fill out the O.C. application below.

"… Come on out Munchlax…"

"… Uhm which way is it to the next town…"

"…You wanna travel together…"

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Age:

Ethnicity:

Hometown:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Personality:

Dream:

Family:


	3. AN

Hey guys it's N.H.I. here again, and I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter. To all 6 of my reviewers I apologize for making you wait so long, but due to unforeseen circumstances such as deaths in the family, bad break-ups, and the start of my junior year. Due to these circumstances I'm not able to come up with a new chapter and I don't foresee a new chapter coming anytime soon. As of today this story is on a permanent hiatus until I regain my love of writing. Christmas break is coming up next week and I'm hoping that these two weeks will give me enough time to relax and brainstorm some new ideas. Oh and I almost forgot that I made a twitter account so that all of you can kept be up to date with this story and some other ideas that I have for other stories that I've thought of. So if you're interested go to twitter and follow me, NeoHollowIchigo. Anyways this is N.H.I. and I'm gone guys. Later!


End file.
